


Self Esteem - Tadashi Hamada X Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lemon, Other, Reader Insert, body issues, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Reader go to a convention together but some other girls have gotten his eye and let's say you don't have the greatest image of yourself. NOTE: Lemon/Body Issues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Esteem - Tadashi Hamada X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of the characters; respective owners are Walt DIsney of the film Big Hero 6!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is going to be a long one shot that might have some lemony/body image issues or something so if you're not about that just skip this thank you! This is my first time writing a Reader insert so I'm sorry if it's poorly written. I also gave you a kind of body type so I'm sorry if it's not yours. It was just something I was thinking about, its using female pronouns too btw. P.S he's not TadASHES if you know what I mean. I'm trash I know. I apologize. 

Probably/might make this into a 2 part thing but eh, we'll see. Lemme know if it's easier for you guys to read in parts! 

Another note 

I don't own any of these characters! Not even you! (Laugh)

Guide?:

(S/C) = Skin Colour

(E/C) = Eye Colour

(Y/N) = Your Name

(F/C) = Favourite Colour

\---------------------------

"Ugh, it's so gross", you poked your tummy in the mirror and looked in disgust. Sure you didn't have the greatest self esteem but you did like some parts of yourself. You had nice (S/C) skin and soft hair and beautiful (E/C) eyes. Your personality was sweet and outgoing but like everyone else you had your downs. Now when those downs came about, you kept them to yourself. Why would you let anyone know this about you? No one likes a sad girl, much less someone who feels depressed most of the time. (Y/N)!! You hear a male voice call you from downstairs. "Coming!", you shout. You quickly throw on your (F/C) hoodie. "This ought to hide my body", you said to yourself. 

You make your way downstairs, "Hey Tadashi!", you say brightly. You give him a bright smile and grab your backpack and sneakers. "What's up?", you ask. "Nothing really, just waiting on some dork" You look up to him while tying your laces and squint at him. "You talking smack there? If I don't recall you got to SFIT so whose the real dork here?" "Gee thanks (Y/N)", as rolls his eyes. You guys didn't go to the same school but had met through mutual friends at a party. You stand up, "Ready?" "Yeah like I won't wait for you all day (Y/N)", he chuckled. You guys were headed to a science convention with new gadgets and Tadashi had asked you to come a long.

As you guys walk along the street Tadashi goes on and on about intricate science jargon that you try to wrap your head around. While you were no science major, you did have a fascination with how people of science could make things out of anything, how the world worked, how it was like a new discovery everyday, it was like magic. As you nodded continuously Tadashi has looked over to you, "You don't know what I'm saying do you?" You started to panic and put your hands up in defense. "No, no! I do! Well I don't but I'm trying to! You know I like science, its just erm....well, hard", you admit embarrassed as a tint of pink come over your cheeks. You weren't "dumb" but you sure as hell knew you weren't on Tadashi's level. You look at your feet as you walk and try not to think of you fumbling with words in front of Tadashi and try to drown him out as he tried to change the subject. If I don't see him I won't feel stupid, you think yourself. You were heading towards a crosswalk with the light green and didn't see the upcoming car. "(Y/N) Wait!!", Tadashi yelled as he pulled you by the arm and yanked you back from the approaching car. You immediately come up from your thoughts. "What's gotten into you?! You almost got hit by a car!," he cried. "S-sorry...," you say quietly. He sighs in relief, "it's alright just be careful okay? Don't scare me like that." You couldn't help but feel worse as you inconvenienced your friend...well crush. You did have a thing for him but you were unsure of it. He was tall, smart and sweet, man there were a lot of words you can say about Tadashi but saying it to him was another story.

You guys finally reach the convention centre and try to brush off prior events. You raced up ahead of Tadashi all excited like you just walked into a candy store. "C'mon Hamada, it's not like I'm going to wait for you all day." "Hey! I said I would, remember?!", he shouted back. You couldn't care about that right now, you had to see the latest technology that wasn't even released yet. You had people to see, things to do. Tadashi would just have to attempt to keep up. You barged through the doors to what felt like another world. Your (E/C) eyes lit up and tried to take everything in at once. "Whoa", a voice behind you said. "Whoa is right Hamada", as you said in awe. There were mechanical birds flying around the show floor, a green one perched on your shoulder and tweeted, "Welcome to San Fransokyo's Annual Technology Exhibit! Feel free to try out the latest products on display!" It soon flew off your shoulder flying into a far distance no longer seen in the enormous room.

The first thing to catch your eye was the jet packs that ran on plastic waste to energize it. A jet pack? You bet your ass you were gonna take it for a spin. "Tadashi, I'm going to check this out, I'll come find you later?" Tadashi was too busy looking at the new hardware for robotics and was visibly engrossed in it as you had to repeat yourself a second time. "Tadashi...?" You poked him in the side and he jumped. "Hey!", he laughed. "What was that for?" "Just telling you I'm going to check somethings over there, I'll find you later." "Sure thing", as he turned around back to checking out what he was looking at before.

You were asking the developers questions about how this would be great for the environment and praised them to no end. You eventually worked up the courage to strap it on to your back and asked for the developers to wish you luck. They took a liking to you an even allowed you to go a bit higher than allowed limit of height. They instructed you on how to use it and you took a deep breath. "Alright here goes nothing..." You pushed the button on the handle of the jet pack and up you flew. It felt amazing, so free, like nothing holding you down, you felt...light. Like the weight of your body wasn't an issue anymore. If only you could escape like this more often. You spun around in the air to see if you get catch sight of Tadashi and after a minute or two, you spotted him in a different corner than where you left him. He was in the biotech section with some scantily clad women... Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come up here after all.

You release the button without thinking and started to fall and you quickly came back to your senses. You jerked upright and press the button and you slammed into the side of the wall and skidded down. The developers ran over to help you up. "Oh my god, are you okay!?" You moan, "Yeah, just some bruises I'll be fine, its my fault. I accidentally released the button without thinking. Your machine is okay." "Oh dear, don't worry about the jet pack we're worried about you, are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure, thank you for letting me ride it though, I know I might have caused a headache for you guys just now." As they reassured you that everything is okay and you to them, you say goodbye and set foot to find Tadashi. "Jeez! Why am I so jealous!? We're not even going out!", you mutter to yourself as your turn the corner, attempting to look for the biotech section.

Tadashi took his hat off and started rubbing behind his neck. "Oh my aren't you strong!," as a thin women with flawless skin and a porcelain doll face hung on his arm. "Haha, thanks", Tadashi said as he blushed. "Aw are you shy? How cute!", another with similar features said to him. "So you go to SFIT?", the woman asked. "Yeah, I work in robotics mainly but I dabble a little in medicine here and there." "Nice! I'm actually majoring in Biotechnology at SFIT, this is the product we're working on with helping with scars on skins from surgeries." The other lady noted, "People care about the way they look, like take a look at us for example, people don't believe we go to SFIT unless we flash our ID's!" "Wow that's amazing! I'm actually working on a robot that is a personal healthcare provider, performs surgeries and everything! Though I don't have anything covered for scars currently." The woman touched Tadashi's arm gently and snuggled closely to him, "Why don't we collaborate then?", she asked. "U-uh sure! That would get rid of some stress, I've been trying to program something along the lines of that," he tried to change the subject. "We can rid of some other stresses," they both winked at him and Tadashi then started to feel a bit hot.

"Ahem", you coughed behind Tadashi. Tadashi quickly turned around, "Oh hey, (Y/N) I was wondering where you were." "Uh-huh", you said sarcastically. "Not like I wasn't trying to find you or anything, Tadashi. Anyway seems like you're busy, I'll leave you to your new friends." You then quickly turned your back and darted off. "(Y/N) Hey! Wait up!", he shouted. The last thing you wanted to do was talk to him after giving him the cold shoulder, that wasn't something you normally do. You felt stupid for showing that kind of side of yourself. "Why would I do that?", you started to get frustrated with yourself and trying to hold back tears. "Get a grip (Y/N)!", you say to yourself. You can play this off as a joke, saying you didn't want get in between him picking up some girls or whatever. It didn't make you happy but at least he was.

"What's her problem?", one of the ladies said. "I don't know, but I'm kind of worried, she's a good friend of mine", Tadashi said as he put his hat back on. "I have to go find her. Sorry." "Aw do you have to go Tadashi?", she cooed and tried to get closer. "Yeah, she seemed pretty upset and she stormed off, when she's not paying attention, she tends to get hurt so yeah I kinda do." He then pushed away from them, "Maybe some other time, bye." Tadashi then made his way through the crowd. "Where could she have gone? She wanted to see those environmental jet-packs before right...?", he muttered to himself. "Yes that's it!", he quickly made a sharp turn and then headed for the area they started from.

You headed to a less crowded area of the showroom and sat down on some seats left for people who needed a rest. You needed to get your composure back and fast, you know you're gonna have to face Tadashi soon enough. You put your hood on and stuff your hands in your pockets. "Breathe (Y/N)...you never get emotional like this in public, you can do this..."

Tadashi was busy asking the developers of the jet pack if they saw a girl in a (F/C) hoodie. They described you and Tadashi quickly nodded stating that who he was looking for. "I saw her walk towards the seats by the Telecommunications section. I hope she's okay." "Okay?", Tadashi questioned. "Yeah, she had a bit of an accident on one of our machines...she wouldn't let us make sure shes okay and assured she was fine", he admitted awkwardly. "What?!", Tadashi started to freak out and was going to give this guy an ear full but first thing was first he had to find you. He cross sections and after awhile of desperate searching he saw you sitting alone on a bench. "(Y/N)!"

You looked up and saw Tadashi coming towards you. "Oh no...I'm not ready to do this", you quickly get up and look around quickly for an escape route. You see a washroom nearby and start to fast walk your over there. You reached for the handle and as soon as you were about to close the door behind you Tadashi pushes you in and locks the door behind you two in this cramp one person bathroom.

You're awkwardly pressed up against him, your arm on his chest trying to push him away a bit to get some room and his hands placed on the counter by your hips side by side, pretty much trapped in his arms. "Take off your hoodie (Y/N)", he orders. "W-what...?", your cheeks begin to flush. "Just do it, will you?" "Erm okay", you try not to elbow him in the face as your arms reach up to pull the hoodie over your head. You struggle a bit and he assists you as he pulls the rest off your head undoing your hair in the process. You're wearing a fitting tank top that hugs your curves and shows off your cleavage however, it shows your newly acquired bruises from the fall. All over your arms, collarbones, neck. "Look at you...", he says sadly as he rests his forehead on your shoulder while he leans down.

"Stop it Tadashi." "Stop what?" "Stop caring about me then going off to do as you please." "I don't know what you're talking about (Y/N) but you're clearly not okay. Obviously I care, look you're hurt and you won't let me help you." You say nothing in silence and he goes on. "I don't know why you were so cold to me when I was at the biotech booth also." You close your eyes and sigh, nope, we are not having this conversation in a public bathroom. "It's nothing", unsure of what to say. You try and make a move to leave but Tadashi gets a grip on you turns you around, you facing the mirror and his chest pressed to your back. "(Y/N) You're annoying me now! You're not okay! Look at you!", he waves his hands over your torso showing the bruises that have begun to swell a bit. "I know what happened, I'm not stupid Tadashi!" He ignores the comment and proceeds to inspect you for more injuries. He lifts up your tank top a bit revealing your stomach. You start to panic and quickly push his hand away hard and pull down your shirt as his touch makes you shudder. You were a mess, emotions mixed with embarrassment yet relief. "Don't look please...", you pleaded with him.

"Look at what? I'm checking for more bruises." Tadashi seemed to not care about how the situation looked, he was tired of your stubbornness and needed to see if you're okay since you denied help from literally everyone. "My stretch marks, my body, don't look okay?!", you blurted out and at the same time appalled those words even left your mouth. You never spoke to anyone about things like this and as you eyed him in the mirror as he looked down at your exposed flesh, inspecting you. You couldn't hold back anymore and tears begun to fall from your face. "(Y/N)?" You looked down too ashamed that you showed your crush this side of you. So much for a strong front. He turned you around again and he took his index finger under your chin and made you look at him. You of course tried to avoid contact. "What is this really about (Y/N)?"

Well, here goes nothing. "I-I w-w-well...", you studder and his patience growing thin begins to show with the expression on his face. You take a deep breath and close your eyes. "I-I like you Tadashi Hamada b-but..." "But?", he repeated. Your started to feel like jello but tried to wiggle your way out of his arms and to the door behind him. "I have to go." "Oh no, you're not getting away this time", he takes you by the waist and sits you on top of the counter. "Tadashi please, I'm going to pass out." You cover your face with your hands and he begins to speak much more softly. "I'll take care of you don't worry, finish what you have to say."

You look down in your lap and try to get him out of your sight to help you speak more clearly. Your voice is scratchy and dry, "I like you Tadashi Hamada but I know you will never go out with a girl like me. There I said it! Can I go now please?" Tadashi ignores your comment, "Now why wouldn't I do that?" You look up at him surprised, "because look at me Tadashi, I'm not pretty, I'm emotional and I get jealous. You saw that already with those two girls who were gawking you", you say bitterly. He starts to chuckle softly and now you're more pissed off than sad. "Are you laughing at me!?" "(Y/N) you're beautiful. Everything about you is. I hope you know I don't like them, sure they said some pretty scandalous things but I only wanted there help for some health procedures with Baymax. The jealousy part is just the cherry on top by the way, so adorable. " You start to get confused and roll your eyes at the last comment and got serious again. "But I have stretchmarks on my body, I don't have a flat tummy, how can you even say that I am remotely pretty?

"Why won't you believe me (Y/N)?" You can't give him an answer. You both sit there in silence until you say, "Because look at me I don-", you're cut off with a soft kiss pressed to your lips and your eyes go wide. Tadashi breaks away and whispers in your ear, "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are." He pulls your tank top off and you're in your bra. He begins to kiss your neck and collarbones. In between kisses he murmurs, "I'll kiss you everywhere I think is beautiful (Y/N)" He moves down to your chest and lingers by your heart. "Your skin is soft and warm, it looks lovely the way it is. These marks are stunning, so unique like your own personal tattoo." He moves to your stomach and your mind is a haze. "T-tadashi...?" His hands grip your waistband of your pants as he kneels before you. He looks up at you, "may I please?" You close your eyes and nod, you were heated and I don't think you could believe what was happening right before you. It was just so surreal.

Your pants and panties were pulled down to your ankles and Tadashi parted your legs and put his head between your knees. He left light kisses along your thigh and you start to feel butterflies in your stomach. He takes two fingers and slides them into your heated hole and you let out a small gasp. As he starts to go in and out you struggle to keep your mouth shut. "T-tadashi" you moan. You can feel him smirk against your thigh as he took out his fingers which left you aching for more. He then slid his tongue across your inner thigh to your sex and started sucking gently on your clit. Your toes start to curl and you took your hand and laced your fingers through his jet black hair pulling gently to ease up a bit so you don't climax too fast. You start to get a bit louder as you call his name and Tadashi and you couldn't control it as he moved to your hole and started going fast with his fingers included this time. "T-t-tadashi I'm gonn-", your eyes begin to roll back and he quickly gets up and kisses you as you orgasm to muffle your screams of pleasure. You taste yourself on him but you're too blinded by bliss to care. He pressed himself against you, arms wrapped around your back with the rough kiss and he finally broke apart once you've come down from your high. You look away embarrassed.

"After all that you're still shy?", he laughs. You get off of the counter, ignoring him and pull up your pants and attempt to dress yourself as he grins and goes to clean up his mouth and face at the sink. You sit there with the toilet seat down patiently waiting for him to finish. You attempt to break the silence, "So...I didn't know you were smart in that department too." He turns over with a snicker appearing on his face, "and you say I'm the dork." You look away trying to act tough but your blush says otherwise, "S-shut up!" You get up, "I'll leave first so it doesn't look suspicious." Tadashi sarcastically stated, "As if your moans didn't ruin that already." You looked down and quickly walked out muttering about how stupid this guy is and how could you ever like him.

Soon after Tadashi comes out and takes you by the hand, "lets go home and get your bruises properly dressed" You guys decide to leave the convention a bit early and start walking in the direction of Tadashi's house. "Tadashi?" "Hm?", he looks over to you. "I live the other way you know." "Yeah I know but we're dating now right? You're my girlfriend, makes sense if we went home together." You blush lightly but laugh, "Someone's moving a little fast now huh?" This time Tadashi was embarrassed and looked away and puts his hands up in defense. "It's not like that! I just want to make sure you're taken cared of and we already did that in the bathroom and we could just hangout and watch a movie and cuddle and I've like you for awhile now and stuff", he was clearly flustered and you took this at an opportunity for some payback. "You're such a mushy romantic Tadashi!", you laughed. "Shut up, (Y/N)! Do you want me to speak of the events that just happened in the bathroom then?", he smirked and that promptly shut you up. He took your hand again and you looked straight ahead smiling, "Nerd."

\-------------------------------

So yeah, sorry if there's typos its like 2:30am and I'm tired and bitter about school so yeah I hope you liked it! Also it's really long so I'm sorry about that too!


End file.
